Cyberbullying
by MissAbiRose
Summary: Emily isn't your normal sixteen year old...she is stunningly beautiful...but she is the only one who can't see that.. All she wants to do is get on with school, get good grades, head to Uni and then get a degree in law.. How hard can that be? It seemed easy enough, just study! That was until she met Derek..the school player..and the boy who changed her life forever...
1. Chapter 1

_**This isn't strictly a fan-fiction but it is still to do with Cyberbullying in general..**_

**_Part 1: The Beginning..._**

Emily wasn't your average sixteen year old, she was stunningly pretty, most girls would love this..but not Emily..

All she just wanted was to be happy, get through school and go to university to become a lawyer..she hated the drama and the bitchyness of girls..that's why she kept a close group of friends...she didn't want a huge group of fake friends who would talk crap about you behind your back.

She kept to herself..and didn't get involved..

That was until she met Derek..

Emily knows when you play with fire you will get burnt..but Emily can't think when she's around him.. They hang out together during the holidays and do stuff that friends normally do, but when at the end of summer Derek kisses Emily..she feels the fireworks rush through her..and he's in her thoughts all through the night..

When Emily goes back to school all of two days later, after a weekend of being ignored by Derek, she is pushed, shoved and labeled a slut ..all because of that one kiss..that one stupid kiss that changed her life forever..

How was she to know that jerk had a girlfriend?! And that his girlfriend was one of the most popular girls in her school..Amelia Tyeront..a bitch to everyone..even to her so-called friends. (Who have all tried to get pregnant just so that they could get on Teen Mom...an ant has better brains than all of them put together..)

When Amelia wants something..she gets it. So when she plans revenge..there is no way she will back down.

Emily doesn't know what to do and doesn't want to go and complain to her teachers..so after that horrible day she gets the bus home. As soon as the buses doors are open she runs home, almost falling over. As she gets home she bolts up to her room to talk to her friends on Facebook..only to see the disgusting messages..photos..and videos on her page..

She couldn't breathe..the air was knocked out of her..gone..all because of that one post..

_**You will pay Emily Lockheart.**_

_And when Amelia said something...she meant it.._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Part 2: Going Back To The Beginning.._**

Gossiping...Whispers...Laughing...  
That was all Emily could hear...  
Ever since her parents split Emily had been feeling more depressed than ever, thoughts about suicide crossed her mind and each time she would ignore them or speak to her best friend Jess about it..  
But now she had no-one to gossip to, whisper to or laugh with.. Her best friend was miles away and Emily wouldn't be seeing her for almost a year. This was her last year at high school and she has exams to study for. Flying back to California in L.A was not an option..

Jessica Tate was just your average nerd, glasses, braces and a horrible fashion sense, but she had been Emily's best friend since kindergarten.. They had done everything together. From sneaking to San Diego for Emily's birthday to just the regular shopping days. But now Emily was on her own at a new school in England all because of her stuck-up father who didn't care about what his daughter wanted. It was Em's mum who had cared for her, but ever since her mother had a found a new 'toy-boy', Emily had been stuck with the man she had to call her dad since she was fourteen...almost four years...oh the joy of staying with a man who had once openly told Emily at the age of fifteen he was going upstairs to do the twenty-five year old maid. He had argued that it didn't matter if he was twenty-three years older than her and that he 'knew it was love'..

He had put the maid out on the exact same night only a few hours later..she couldn't of been that good..

England- A country where the sun never shone and everyone had posh accents..or so Em had heard. Who knew that being there would turn Emily Alexis Tessier's life upside down! Not Emily..that's for sure.

It had been almost two months since Emily had been in England and her father was no-where to be found. He had told his oh-so precious daughter that he was going out to 'live life' but ..knowing him he was probably in some woman's bed 'living life'... That's how high she thought him. The man wasn't even like a father. He had dated girls only a few years older than seventeen year old Emily. He was fifty-two years old..messing around with young innocent girls that thought he would still be there in the morning giving them breakfast in bed and hopefully round two of their 'fantastic' night.  
Yeah, right!

So let's start this by saying...Emily's first day wasn't too bad.. Other than the fact that she had been hit on by nearly every boy in her year (and some of the younger teachers) her day had been pretty boring. I mean who actually likes school?! Even her best friend ,and the biggest nerd in the whole damn world, Jess hated it, stuck up bitches who wore skirts were like belts and wore black lacy bras under their tight shirts just begging to be screwed...hard...and jerks that would do anything and everything that they could without thinking twice, were not people Emily liked, so why would she enjoy a day of torture including people like that and hours of work?!  
Luckily for Em she had joined at the beginning of November meaning she only had to stay there for a couple more months and then she could leave this place from hell.. She had already sat her exams meaning she was just spending the rest of that year searching for university's and partying! All she needed was a fake ID!

Meeting some girls who had happily offered her a space at their lunch table and gossiped to her like they'd know her for years was really the only highlight of her day..

Oh...and that mysteriously cute boy called Derek..who just wouldn't stop staring at her all through Chemistry...  
She would have to ask her new friends who he was...and where she could get his number..


End file.
